


sword lesbians

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: katyana gift art for sera — brotherhood of evil fandom gift exchange
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Kudos: 9
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	sword lesbians




End file.
